


am i dying?

by sunshine__y



Series: Sky Fics [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Eye of Eden, Eye of Eden Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote The Rewrite Instead of Sleeping (Again), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh, Open Ending, REWRITTEN 26/09/20, if u know me irl no u don't, lmao i should link my skykid oc descriptions in this fic, repetition tw ig, uhhh i guess it's implied character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine__y/pseuds/sunshine__y
Summary: I wrote this for a tumblr promptEye of Eden with my skykid ocs.
Series: Sky Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850821
Kudos: 16





	am i dying?

**Author's Note:**

> https://starlatheskychild.tumblr.com/post/624310556995829760/meet-my-skykid-ocs-i-guess is my character descriptions!  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content or @sunshine--y for my main!

It felt like it had been forever. Forever since Starla grabbed at his hand and ever so sweetly asked him to take her to the Storm. He’d been before, once. Someone had taken pity on him and held his hand the whole way through. He didn’t really remember it. He didn’t really want to.

But Starla was one of his best friends, and she’d looked so… sad when she whispered “I just wanna know- I just wanna not be a moth anymore. I want to be strong.” And Sukie would never agree to it, Lolo would get distracted and would make them lose their light before they even got to Stormlock. 

He didn’t regret saying yes to Starla. But as he looked forward into the ever-raging storm, he’d never been more cold in his life. 

It was hard to remember anything but  _ cold _ and  _ dark  _ and  _ protect Starla.  _ Statues. He needed to get them to the statues.

They trudged forwards through the water to a… lamp of sorts. And a statue. He placed a hand on it almost automatically, felt the winged light rip away from him. Just because he gave it away never meant it hurt any less. The emptiness where it used to be was vast and gaping and so so cold.

He looked at Starla. She’d shrunk back against the rock protecting them, wedging herself in between it and the lamp. He held out a hand to her, hesitating. 

“It will hurt. It will be cold. You have to anyways.”   
And Starla does, gives away her Light to save the statue. She shouldn’t have to do this. They shouldn’t have to do this. He casts a longing look towards where they came from. 

“We can’t go back. You- you heard what they said, we’re way beyond the no return thing now. We have to- the only way out is through.” she says, frantically, as if afraid he would leave her. 

And they do. They keep going. It doesn’t stop hurting any less. Or maybe it does. He loses count of how many statues they’ve done, how many left.

And the storm is relentless. And the storm is inevitable. He wonders if there has ever been anything but Storm. He tries to remember her name. He can’t. He tries to remember his name. He can’t. He doesn't know anything. He knows he's cold.

And she looks up at him, terrified. “Am I dying?” 

She breaks. He breaks. It's cold.

  
  
  


Cayo is falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos and earn my undying love  
> Follow me on tumblr @starlatheskychild for Sky: COTL content or @sunshine--y for my main!


End file.
